


Sunglasses Aren't Required

by dilemma



Series: The Most Beautiful Person I've Ever Met [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beautiful, Blind!Castiel, Blushing, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Feelings, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuties being cute, general cuteness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later and Castiel is almost positive Dean is the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses Aren't Required

Three months. It had been three months since Castiel Novak met his outgoing, talkative, and extremely understanding roommate, Dean Winchester. Their first meeting, Castiel can confirm, was one of the best things he’d ever experienced. It constantly surprised him, even now, when he realized he couldn’t actually see Dean. The other man always had this presence about him that Castiel could never explain, but he liked to make up an image of Dean in his head.

He knew Dean was taller, that was just from a couple times when he’d ran into the man, not realizing he was there. While Dean was loud most of the time, he sure could be really quiet when he wanted to, usually when he was tired. His hair was pretty short, Castiel guessed brown maybe, but that was just because it was a common hair color. Most of Dean’s features, Castiel has felt, just because he’d asked if he could get a better idea and Dean agreed. The one thing that bugged him, though, was not knowing what the man’s eyes looked like and he was always too nervous to ask.

In fact, Castiel was generally always too nervous to do anything around Dean. The man could make him blush in two seconds, cause him to start rambling about the things he loved, but most of all, Dean helped him see. All his life he never thought he could see so clearly as he could now. Everything was described vividly to him by his new friend, and Castiel could believe that he wasn’t broken. He even wished that maybe he and Dean could have something more, but would shut that thought out.

His only relationship he’d ever had ended because Castiel had confessed that he might not be as into girls as he thought – and her response was, “Maybe if you could actually see me, then it wouldn’t be such a problem.” That ended it right then and there. Since then, Castiel was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to provide what a partner wanted because he wasn’t even sure what he wanted. It was different with Dean, as cliché as it sounds.

And Castiel thought about these things as he sat on the couch in his dorm, a hand resting on his textbook because he was trying to study, but only got caught up in his thoughts, once again. Dean wasn’t supposed to be back for another few hours, and Castiel granted himself the liberty of taking off his sunglasses, something he couldn’t do in front of Dean. People always made comments about how uncomfortable it made them feel when they were talking to someone who’s eyes weren’t exactly there – as in, people could tell, even if he was looking right at them – they said there was an emptiness.

The door opened and Castiel froze, trying to remember where he’d set his glasses down. He had gotten used to everything in the apartment, but now he was so nervous and flustered that he jumped up from his seat, his textbook falling, and he was stumbling around. Thankfully, before he tripped over the end table, Dean had grabbed him, helping him upright.

“Cas, are you okay?” he asked, watching him carefully. Castiel’s head hung down because he really didn’t want to freak Dean out, he didn’t want to have that separation or the moment where Dean didn’t enjoy being around him anymore. That was what worried him from the beginning, that one day Dean wouldn’t want to be around a blind man.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Castiel muttered, keeping his eyes closed in case Dean tilted his head up. He hadn’t even realized his own hands were clutching to Dean’s shirt until then and he quickly let go. “You’re back early.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“You wanna look at me, Cas,” Dean murmured and Castiel could feel as one of Dean’s hands were moving up to do just what Castiel expected, tilt his head up. Without thinking, Castiel pulled out of Dean’s grasp before he could do so and, again, almost tripped, but Dean was back to keeping him from falling – and Castiel swore that he could see the worry, he could feel it radiating off the other.

He heard a small sigh. “What’s going on? You’re tripping everywhere, you freaked out when I got home,” Dean began. “And now you won’t even look at me, did I do something?” Of course Dean thought he was the one in the wrong and Castiel shook his head quickly.

“No, no, you didn’t,” Castiel muttered, feeling bad because he didn’t know how to explain his irrational fear of losing the only person in the world who ever gave a damn about him. Or how he was afraid of scaring off the one person who let him see and made him feel like he could be normal. He could feel Dean’s grip relax and tighten at the same time, as if he wasn’t sure what to believe.

“I’m just,” Castiel mumbled, wanting to look in the direction of Dean. It was something he did often. He just stared at the other, without actually looking. He liked to pretend that they were both just studying each other. He liked to pretend he could study Dean’s features. “I need my glasses, do you see them anywhere?” he asked in a small voice, hoping Dean wouldn’t question.

The grip loosened and then it was gone. He heard Dean walking around and his head was still facing the floor. It took a few minutes, but he could feel Dean near him again and then slowly the cool press of the glasses being pushed onto his face without problem. When they were on, Castiel lifted his head, and he knew his face was red, but this time he just felt bad for freaking Dean out like that.

“Thank you,” he said after a few moments and he heard a small huff from Dean before feeling the man’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close.

“You’re not required to always wear sunglasses around me, you know?” Dean whispered and it felt sincere. Castiel swallowed hard, standing there for a moment before hesitantly lifting his hands to wrap around Dean. He was never used to the touching; Dean was always touching him. Whether it be their knees pressed together when they sat next to one another or their shoulders when standing next to one another. Dean always found a way, and Castiel rarely got any sort of affection.

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel replied softly, wishing he knew how to explain the fear and the worry present. He felt Dean bury his face at the crook of his neck, and he blushed at the feeling of Dean’s warm breath against his neck. The hug lasted longer than necessary, much longer, but Castiel didn’t mind and he was sure Dean didn’t either.

Pulling away wasn’t very fun at all, but they couldn’t just keep hugging each other. Dean dropped his hands completely before rushing over to the door where he left his bag. Castiel decided to pick up his textbook and not think so hard about the hug or Dean, but as soon as he sat on the couch, he felt Dean all pressed up against his side, they were touching from hip to foot.

“Okay, so I lied about being out all day, I just wanted to surprise you with something,” Dean murmured with a grin. “You know that bracelet you have, you made it yourself? Cris-crosses, waterfalls…” Dean babbled, opening up his bag and pulling out another, what sounded like a plastic bag. “I went to, uh… what’s that place… Jojo’s fabrics? Oh wait…” More rustling. “Joann’s Fabrics. Ha. Well, I got a bunch of that kind of thread that you use for those bracelets. I don’t know if that’s something you like to do,” A pile of the thread was dropped onto Castiel’s lap. “But I got them, might give you something to do when you’re bored.”

Castiel was grinning from ear to ear. Dean actually took the time to buy him threads to make these bracelets. He didn’t even think his bracelet was that good, but Dean loved it.

“I’ll have to make you one,” Castiel stated, feeling through the threads and he heard silence which more often than not indicated Dean was blushing. “Blushing again?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “You tend to make me do that a lot,” he continued and Castiel could feel Dean’s stare. Castiel only smiled more.

“Tell me the colors?” Castiel requested, even though he would have no clue what they looked like, he could make them up in his head. He heard Dean laugh lightly and then lean over a bit, picking one of the thread bundles out of his lap.

“There’s this turquoise bluish color, maybe it’s called teal, I’m not sure. And, um, purplish… no, lavender, yeah that’s a good one, I like that one,” Castiel plucked that one from his hand to use for the bracelet he’d be making Dean. Again, it was silent for a moment. Then, Dean cleared his throat. “And then there’s a green. No other word to describe it, you look at it, and you’re like, this is green. But there’s also a bright, bright green, too…” Dean trailed off and Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Is everything okay?” Castiel questioned. He knew there were still a lot of threads in his lap and so he waited patiently. All he could feel was a shift on the couch, and Dean was much closer. “Dean-…”

And then there were a pair of lips pressed against his own. Castiel wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, then he registered that Dean was kissing him and then he realized he had no clue how to do this. Dean’s lips were gone too soon, and he was muttering apologies. Castiel, being flustered and uncoordinated when he was, tried to cup Dean’s face, but ended up smacking him and then Castiel was a mess.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you,” Castiel apologized, feeling horrible. “I didn’t mean to. I swear. I… that… Dean, you don’t have to apologize, not at all,” Castiel continued. “You, um, you can… well, you can do that again if you want… but I don’t want you to do anything you wouldn’t want to do, just, I’m sorry,” But Castiel was shut up by lips on his own again. This time less hesitant, and this time Castiel was able to reciprocate it to the best of his abilities.

Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and Castiel’s heart was beating a million miles per minute. His glasses were all pressed up against his face and his hand buried in Dean’s hair. No one had ever kissed him like this before, no one had ever made him feel like electricity was coursing through him and god, no one ever made him feel like he was wanted.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away and Castiel was thankful because he needed air. He felt a hand on his cheek and then a finger tapping the side of his glasses. “May I?” Dean asked, a bit breathlessly. Castiel licked his lips, unsure. He knew it couldn’t be comfortable to have glasses awkwardly pressed between them, but things just got good and he didn’t want to ruin them.

He didn’t have the courage to say yes so he just nodded his head. Dean kissed him softly and quickly before pulling off the glasses. Castiel’s eyes were closed and he had the urge to pull away, but he managed to keep himself where he was.

“Cas, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dean asked, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone and kissing the corners of his lips. Castiel didn’t say anything.

“First time we met, I was blown away,” Dean continued. “You told me I was the most beautiful person you’d ever met and ever since then, you’ve always been so honest. I wish you could see yourself, and when I say that I don’t mean actually see, I mean I wish you could just take a moment and realize how amazing you are, Cas.” He felt a kiss at his cheek and his hands were now at Dean’s shirt, clutching it and his mind debating pushing him away or pulling him closer. “And every part of you, you’re… you’re the smartest guy I know, and you’re always so kind, and when you blush it’s the cutest fucking thing. And when you’re staring at me with those big glasses, I’m always blushing and I just wanna see you, all of you.”

Castiel felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“What color are your eyes, Dean?” Castiel asked in a shaky voice, trying to keep himself from getting emotional from Dean’s words.

“Green,” Dean answered. “Mossy green. When you’re in the forest and you’re feeling the trunks of trees, the soft mushy stuff that grows there. Or the feeling you get when it’s damp out at the beginning of spring, and it feels refreshing and you can smell the grass…” Castiel smiled at the reply, his eyes still closed.

“What about you, Cas?” Dean questioned, a nervousness in his voice and Castiel paused for a moment before blinking open his eyes. Something occurred to Castiel; he didn’t know the color of his own eyes. It wasn’t something he ever thought to ask, and because he always wore sunglasses, no one thought to tell him.

He felt a kiss at his forehead. “So beautiful, blue eyes,” Dean murmured and Castiel’s grip tightened on the other’s shirt, wanting him to continue, to explain the color of his eyes. Dean understood. “Blue like the ocean, Cas. Clear and crystalline. The moment when a wave crashes into you or when you’re at the beach on a hot day…” he trailed off, wiping the tears at Castiel’s eyes.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Dean stated softly, pressing kisses just under his eyes. “And I’m glad you’re my roommate, Castiel Novak.”


End file.
